User blog:AustinDR/PG: Hinata Hoshino
What is the work? WATATEN!: An Angel Flew Down to Me is a yuri comedy anime and manga series about a college student named Miyako Hoshino who was initially a recluse who was terrified of being social with other people. Eventually, her younger sister came home with one of her friends, and she quickly becomes enamored by her. Seeing that she had a sweet tooth, Miyako makes an ultimatum: she would give the girl sweets in return for her wearing her cosplay outfits. Who is she? What had she done? Hinata is the younger sister of Miyako Hoshino and a fifth grader at her elementary school. One of her most notable traits? She absolutely adores her older sister...often to an exaggerated degree. Her nickname for her sister being "Mya-nee," Hinata is extremely devoted to her to the degree of glomping her any chance she got. Aside from that, she is always depicted as loving and supportive of her. Hinata would also often assist her older sister Miyako when it had to deal with other people often by serving as distractions, or by offering to run errands for her. In one episode, Hinata tries to divert the clerks from striking a conversation with her. Besides her, Hinata also puts all of her energy into her friends Hana Shirosaki and Noa Himesaka. It is with Noa, however, where Hinata shines the most. Noa is the type of girl who always has that overconfident flair to her and whenever she felt that she was not "cute enough," Hinata would shower her in compliments by telling her that she was the most cute girl that she had seen and providing additional emotional support. This would initially lead Noa into developing a crush on her. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors As I have said, she is a genuinely loving person what with her constantly doting on her older sister and the like? The most pivotal of this is when she and Noa go out on a "date." Despite several errors -- such as accidentally ruining the sandwiches due to swinging her bag around -- Hinata nevertheless showers Noa in praise. But the one moment of the episode is when Hinata notices a hair band that Noa spotted at a store, and purchases it for her. In another episode, Hinata had to go five days being prohibited from being around Miyako, and she starts to glomp Noa when she proposed to disguise herself as Miyako to help her cope with the remaining days. Once those five days are up, however, Hinata makes it a point to say that she loved Noa as much as she did Miyako which is certainly the most highest of praise. Corrupting factors....again, not inherently an issue. The one thing is that she does often have moments of being jealous. Oftentimes if Miyako gave people like Noa and Hana more attention than her, or that she once said she wouldn't allow anyone to marry Miyako. However, these moments do not take away the fact that Hinata otherwise cares deeply for others. As I have said because of her deep love for Miyako, Hinata would often go to lengths to make her feel comfortable such as by trying to keep the clerks from putting Miyako on the spot. She constantly is motivated by putting other people's needs in front of her own. Besides this, Hinata can be seen as "pure of heart." She is an innocent girl who is actually more immature than Hana or Noa are. Admirable standard Like I have said, because of her tendency of acting naïve, Hinata nevertheless sees the best in people and is a major source of emotional support. Verdict Another one I am unsure on. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal